Maid
by Breakdown In My Head
Summary: When Austin gets enough from the chores his parents give him. He asks for a maid. They hire Allyson Dawson and because her name he thinks sh is some old lady. But let me say he's SO wrong. ***Sorry for wrong grammar not my mother language!* RATED M. *RE-write*
1. fresh start

_**So I have a free day! Happy dance! so her is the first chap of my old new story. Liks some people know I said that I'd rewrite this story so here it is. **_

_**Sorry for the wrong grammar and stuff. Now on with story bu first the disclaimer;**_

_**I don't own Austin & Ally.**_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

_I'd catch a grenade for yah _  
_Throw my hand on a blade for yah _  
_I'd jump in front of a train for yah _  
_You know i'd do anyth-_

"Austin, while you're in the kitchen could you make dinner?! And do the dishes" My mother scream from the living room. Interrupting my moment. I mean Bruno Mars was on the radio!

I'm currently cleaning up the kitchen from the last cooking disaster from my mom. You know what the strange part is? It was just heating up some water. She was busy on the phone while cooking.

"Okay, I'm on it!" I say taking a saucepan with water and placing it on the fire.

"Austin, help me search the papers!" My dad demands.

"Which papers?" I ask.

"The one from the bank!" he answers. Oh shit that's the one with my money.

"Don't tell me you lost it!" I say searching in the living room. After a while I hear my mom say.

"Could you vacuum the living room?"

"I'm busy!" I respond.

"And when you're done take of the dust of the furniture." Dad says ignoring me.

I was about to respond when I heard the water overcooking.

"Oh shit!" I say running to the kitchen. I take of the cover and put some pasta in and put the timer on. I turn around to see the papers on the table.

"Dad I found them!" I say handing them and take a rag for the dust and began cleaning the tv.

"Austin do now the dishes!" My mom says. Oops I forget that one. I drop the rag and begin the dishes.

"Austin I see dirt everywhere!" mom says. I put some dishes in the water and take the vacuum I start it and begin.

"Austin the pasta is done!" My mom screams above the vacuum. I turn it off and hear the ring from the kitchen. I drain it.

"Dinner is ready!" I scream.

"Austin you didn't do the dishes or vacuum the living room!" Mom screeched.

"And didn't take the dust off!" Dad adds. Do they think I'm a maid!

"Help me it's to much one person can handle!" I say back at them walking to the dishes.

"We can't after dinner we have to go! And about dinner where is the sauce?" My dad says. And again I forgot something.

"Just put some butter and brown sugar I heard it tastes delicious!" I say feeling the cold water touching my hands. I do the dishes and put them away.

"Don't forget the dust and living room and to eat." And with that they walk out. I do the chores.

I sit one second, ONE SECOND on the couch and the house phone is going off.

"Oh come on!" I scream to myself.

"Hello?"

"Yeah sweetie I forgot to tell but don't forget to do the laundry! bye!" Before I could respond to my mom she ends the conversation.

That was the last drop I'm gonna ask for a ma-.

I officially hate that sound. Do you which sound the sound off my phone!

"WHAT?!" I say irritated.

"What's got under your skin?" My best friend, since kindergarten, Dez asks.

"Mom and dad."

"Let me guess they give you a thousand chores in one minute?" He knows me too good.

"Not a thousand but it seems that way." I say.

"I just called to ask of you know where my lama is."

"DEZ, for the millions time I don't know where your animals are. Not now not ever." I say as calm as I can and I end the phone call and begin the laundry.

really it's time for a maid!

* * *

_**I don't own grenade from Bruno Mars.**_

_**Bye till next time!**_


	2. hello- Wauw

_**hey so if I'm gonna say sorry for updating to late I'm gonna have to say sorry too many times for every chap. I try not to let to many time pass but I can't promise a thing!**_

_**I don't own A&A**_

* * *

_**Austin Pov**_

I waited and waited and waited... And finally the door opened revealing my parents.

"Sweety why aren't you already in bed." My mom asked.

"Uhm, maybe because it's..." I looked at he clock behind me. "1 am. WHAT 1 AM!" I scream chocked .

"Are all the chores done?" My dad asks while throwing his coat on the couch.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

"Okay I'm gonna sleep, goodnight." My mom yaws

"Me too." Dad says.

"Wait!" I hold them back. My parents gave me a confused look so I continue.

"Uhm... I wanted to ask if we could hire a maid. I mean you two are almost every night away and I get the chores than."

"We're not EVERY night away!" they defend their self.

"1) I said ALMOST and 2) really from everything I said you only heard that?!" I exclaim.

"No we aren't gonna hire a maid most of the maids are thieves!" My dad says.

"You said MOST not EVERY!"

"No we aren't hiring a maid!" While My dad and I are arguing my dad takes a bowl and some cereals.

"Come on I'm the maid in the house I do the laundry the dishes and-" I was cut of by my mom.

"Didn't do a good job at it." she says holding the bowl with only one little dirt spot.

"Dishes and cleaning and everything! Just hire a maid I'm your son not your maid and it isn't that you two don't have the money for it! If yo can go every night on a dinner, a maid wouldn't hurt!" Finally everything that was on my mind is out.

Silence. I love silence it gives you time to think and if you listen good enough you hear the wind playing a soft melody. The melody was interrupted by my dad.

"Okay we can hire one tomorrow I search for one but now go to sleep!" My dad demands. And with those words I go to bed and dream about the days I don't have to do the chores.

* * *

"Austin I think you're happy to hear that we found someone! And she will be able to start tonight!" My dad says to me.

"Okay what is her name?" I ask.

"Oh uhm. Alicia no Ashley no no what was it what was it! Oh yeah Allyson Dawson is her name and I know for sure she isn't gonna steal." He announces.

"Oh.. okay." I say a little disappointed. I hope for someone to talk to not some old lady!

"Okay she come around 6 pm and your mom and I are away at 5.30 pm." He says

"Oh okay than I see her tonight. Where are you two going?" I ask

"We go to a conference. Your mom wanted to go and I couldn't let her go alone." He explains. Yay tonight I'm alone at home with a old maid. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"It's time to go! Austin ask Allyson to make pancakes you're the master from her and here give her this." She gives me a bag with some clothes.

"Okay, I'll do it." I say to her and say goodbye. They walk the door out. After a half hour I heard the bell.

"I'm coming." I yell walking towards the door. When I open the door I saw... I saw...perfection. There was a drop-dead gorgeous girl. She had two brown eyes but when I look closer it looks like she has one chocolate brown and one light brown eye color, brown hair with caramel highlights she wears a white ripped short and a black top with a white rose on it, a jean jacket and gray converses. So easy and so beautiful.

"Hello my eyes are here." She says pointing to her eyes and giggling. sounded like little bells ringing in my ears. Everything on her was perfect.

"Hey, I'm Allyson but prefer Ally I'm here for the job as maid." She informs me.

"Hey, I'm Austin and you're at the good address. Come in." As she walk in I couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked by.

"I have to give this to you. You can change there" I say handing her the bag and pointing to the change room, ignoring the thoughts that I want her bad. She looks in the bag and puts her in it putting out a letter.

"Here this is for you." And than she walks to the change room. I open the letter and read.

_Enjoy the uniform._

_P.S. you'r mom doesn't know it and keep it that way!_

_dad_

What does my mom not know? and what uniform? My thoughts were interrupted by a door closing and someone saying:

"What do you think?" She says seductive

* * *

_**Hey hey hey I hope you enjoyed it **_

_**Shout-Outs**_

_**Guest:**__** Y**__**eah, I think it's better than the original. It's not too rushed. It's gonna be awesome! Update! **at first I thank you for being the first reviewer! Thank you for saying that I was the first days think if it was worse than the first put than you reviewed!_

_**CrazyRedHead97:**__** this is a really good improvement from before (: **_**_I like it a lot better. _****_Good for you c: _**_**I'll be waiting for your second update :D **thank you it was good that you said where I did wrong it was true again thank you for that! It feels good to have a fresh start!_

**_rauraauslly: _****_OHHH I LOVE THIS! AUSTIN CALL ME TO HELP YOU! I AM USED TO THIS! LOL. I LOVE THIS AND I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT UPDATE SOON! :D _**_I laugh on alot of things and this made me laugh so hard that my dogs came to me looking if I was crazy_


	3. boss?

_**OKay this story is rated m and here is a bit of it I hope you like it I tried not to do it too rushed**_

_** I forgot to tell last time but there's a link to the clothes of ally from the first chap I tried to make Austin but that doesn't go all too well**_

_**I don't own Austin and Ally!**_

* * *

_**Austin Pov**_

She looked sexy as hell. I know what my dad was talking about now and it gave me a big little problem.

"I guess you like it." She says looking at the bulge in my pants at that I blushed awkward.

"Uhm-uh yo-u kno-know h-how to m-ak-ake pa-past-a" I say trying not to stutter. _failed. _I said pasta instead of pancakes because I didn't trust myself a long word.

She giggles at my stuttering and answers; "Yeah okay." I walked upstairs to get rid of my 'little problem'.

_**Ally's Pov**_

I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" I heard somebody yell.

That someone was a boy with beach blond hair he has beautiful brown eyes the one I melt for. Even through his shirt you could see his muscles. He wears a dark blue jeans with chains, a black t-shirt with blue converses. He was the definition of perfect.

I was staring at him and when I looked up I saw he was doing the same.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." I say playfully pointing at my eyes while giggling.

""Hey, I'm Allyson but prefer Ally I'm here for the job as maid." I inform him.

"Hey, I'm Austin and you're at the good address. Come in." He says. He has such a nice voice. A calm voice.

As I walk in I can feel a pair of eyes on my back or more specifically on my ass.

"I have to give this to you. You can change there" He says handing me a back and pointing to a room.

I walk to the room and look in the bag and see that there is a note in.

"Here this is for you." I say and hand him the note. I go back and change. I come out and see that Austin is reading the letter.

He looks up once he hears that the door is closed.

"What do you think?" I ask seductive. Well the clothes he gave me were uhm how do you say it... You know in some films there are french maids in some uniform? that's what I'm wearing. almost my whole back is naked and he uniform doesn't cover my butt properly.

While Austin looks at me I see something in his pants. Mmm I guess he likes it. Without thinking I say;

"I guess you like it."

"Uhm-uh yo-u kno-know h-how to m-ak-ake pan-pancakes?" he stutters._  
_

"Yeah okay;" I say but I doubt he heard because he was already gone.

I search in the kitchen a saucepan and I fill it with water. _Now waiting till the water is cooking and then add the pasta. _I hear my mom say in my head.

The water starts cooking and I start searching the pasta which I don't find

"Austin!" I repeatedly yell.

"Coming!" He says and within a minute he stands in front of me. Shirtless. I see the six-pack that was hidden under his shirt. I felt my breath hitch.

I know now why girls freak out when they see that. I just wanted to touch it. And I already wa on my way till Austin hold me back

"You can look but not touch!" He says playfully.

"U-Uh u-uhm w-whe-where st-stands t-the p-pasta." I say stuttering. He smirks at me. _Good job Dawson, good job._ I said to myself sarcastically

"The left drawer" He says while I pick the pasta and put them in the water and set the clock. When I put them back I feel someone squeezing my butt

"You can look but not touch." I say the exact same words as him but with a little sas

"Yeah I can look and touch." He says getting angry.

"Why do you can that?" I ask again with some sas.

"Because I'm the boss." He says coming closer

"And who says that?" With that reaction he comes closer we're now face to face.

"Me." And with that he puts his hand on my clit and begins rubbing through my panties. I moan as quiet as I can which I don't succeed.

"B-but yo-u ar-aren't the boss." I say my voice getting a little steadier.

"Yes I'm." I gasp when he shoves me panties down and enters me with one finger.

"And you need to learn that." He says adding another finger and begins pumping. We were just starting and I feel already a knot in my stomach.

"Already there? but we still have to go a long way..." He says our lips touching. I just kissed him and soon I felt him kissing me back. My hands got strangled in his beach blond hair and my eyes were shut. I felt the passion in the kiss even if it was a little argument. Soon I feel his tongue swiping on my bottom lip asking for access which I didn't gave him I wanted to show him he isn't always the boss. He groaned against my lips irritated that I didn't gave in.

He surprised me by adding another finger and pumping faster in me which caused me to gasp and right on that moment he took his chance. He stuck his tongue in my mouth discovering every inch of it. And I loved every moment of it.

I love the feeling still pumping his fingers in and out me at a sudden moment he curls his fingers which takes me over the edge.

"Fuck Ally" He says but he doesn't stop fingering me.

"mmm Austin." I moan. He suddenly stops with the amazing sensation he gives me.

"Wh-hy d-did you st-sto-p?" I ask between a few breaths.

He picks me up and place me on the table an start to unbutton his pants when we got interrupted...

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! whet do you think interrupted them? guess if you want!_**

**_Okay review what you think bad or good but if you review a negative comment can you say what's wrong with it I like to improve._**

**_And sometimes I hear my spelling is wrong can somebody say what's wrong with it?_**

**_shout-outs_**

**_Guest- awesome CAN I HEAR A WOOT-WOOT! _****_No? _****_...Yes _****_...ok then :,( -_**_Woot-woot! :D Here you go so you don't have to place a :,( But thank you._

_**An not shout out**  
_

_**Guest**__**- This story doesn't even make sense you can't even fucking write fanfiction. Just stop, do us all a favour and never continue or publish anymore fanfiction ever because you have no talent whatsoever**. _

_-So what you think you can do it better. I've read all your story's. Oh wait you don't have story's! and because you've read so many fanfictions I guess you have a account so build up the nerve to say it too me and not via 'guest' Okay! and if you don't have account make one and pm your comment to me! And if you think it's bad say what is wrong! I can take bad comments but if you write them say what's wrong!_


End file.
